Summer Love
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: When you get out for summer, you imagine finding love. Sakura and her friends didn't imagine though, they received. However, when the summer is over does that love still exist? Only one way to find out. Read and Review please. Revised. Multiple pairings and OCs.
1. Chapter One

**I AM TURNING INTO A PERFECTIONIST. I CAN'T HELP IT. I JUST DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING AND SO I WAS JUST GOING TO DELETE IT UNTIL I GOT INSPIRED :) THE NEW DIRECTION IS KIND OF A SURPRISE THOUGH. HEHE I AM SOOO MISCHIEVIOUS XD ANYWAY. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE READING THIS ANYMORE I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND. I'M SUPER PICKY ABOUT WHAT I READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH SO I UNDERSTAND :) JUST UNFAVORITE ME OR MY STORY AND IT WAS NICE HAVING YOU AS A READER. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER ONE-THE START OF THE SUMMER**

Pretty much everyone in the world has dreamed of finding love. The kind of love that makes your heart stop sometimes. It makes you feel like you are the only person in the world at that moment. Like nothing can touch you. For Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, they didn't really think that much about it. They just thought if it happens it happens, but if it doesn't, it just doesn't. Since the beginning of both of their lives they have always been together. Always. So when Ino's parents made her leave for the summer they didn't think they would last without the other. Neither of the two had someone else to rely on. Only each other. It had just always been that way. They were inseparable since birth and it seemed no one could break through their bond. But maybe with Ino leaving Sakura behind, they can both start standing on their own two feet. Let us just hope that nothing happens to bring them back into their shells.

_**AT INO YAMANAKA'S HOUSE ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL (NORMAL POV):**_

''I can't believe your actually leaving me,'' Sakura groaned from her place on Ino's bed.

''I know. I'm gonna miss you so much,'' Ino responded.

''Why are your parents trying to separate us?'' Sakura complained.

''They think we need some space between us or something,'' Ino growled and continued packing for 'dreadful' vacation.

Sakura pouted. Ino smiled sadly.

''At least we can just text each other every single day. It's not long there is going to be anything else for me to do,'' she complained.

''True,'' Sakura agreed.

Ino sighed after she finally finished packing. Sakura stood up and walked over towards the door, she looked back at Ino.

''Bye blondie,'' Sakura smirked.

''Bye pinky,'' Ino smiled.

Sakura waved. Ino waved back and watched Sakura leave. She flopped back onto her bed and sighed. She knew that this would be a tough summer. Sakura and her had never been a part. Never. She sighed. 'On to my crappy ass summer,' she thought.

_**THREE WEEKS LATER (NORMAL POV):**_

**TO: SAKURA**

**FROM: INO**

**THIS IS THE GREATEST SUMMER EVER!**

**MAY 30, 10:34**

Sakura smiled and texted back.

**TO: INO**

**FROM: SAKURA**

**IK RIGHT! ANY GL GUYS ON UR END? MY SIDE-NONE! :(**

**MAY 30, 10:35**

Sakura had met some new friends though: Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Lila, Danny, Yuki, Suki, Matsuri, Deidara, Konan, and Matsuki. Sakura looked back at her phone when it vibrated.

**TO: SAKURA**

**FROM: INO**

**ELEVEN ON MY END! I HAD TO COUNT XD AND THERE TOTALLY GL! MAJOR GL! :):) NOTE DOUBLE SMILEY! LOL WHEN U COMIN DOWN CHICK?**

**MAY 30, 10:37**

Sakura smiled and replied.

**TO: INO **

**FROM: SAKURA**

**SOON! IM BRINGIN SOME PEOPLE WITH ME 2. I THINK U WILL LUV THEM! :)**

**MAY 30, 10:38**

Sakura continued to pack. Her and her new friends were going down to visit Ino for the summer. She couldn't wait. Her phone buzzed.

**TO: SAKURA**

**FROM: INO**

**U BETTER! CAN I EXPECT YOU TOMORROW? AND U WILL DEFINATELY LUV THE PEOPLE ON MY END 2...;) NOTE THE WINK THAT EMPLIES SEXUAL ACTIVITY! LOL**

**MAY 30, 10:40**

Sakura laughed. Same Ino. Never changes. She replied.

**TO: INO**

**FROM: SAKURA**

**YES! AND DON'T EVEN GO IN THAT DIRECTION! THIS CONVO IS G-RATED! LOL**

**MAY 30, 10:41**

Sakura finished packing and laid down in her bed. Phone buzzed.

**TO: SAKURA **

**FROM: INO**

**SORRY! JEEZ U NO I ONLY HAVE 1 RATIN- R LOL :)**

**MAY 30, 10:42**

Sakura laughed and replied.

**TO: INO**

**FROM: SAKURA**

**I DO KNOW IT LOL U SHOULD WORK ON THAT. IM GONNA GO GET SOME SLEEP 4 2MORROW TTYL BLONDIE :)**

**MAY 30, 10:43**

Sakura got dressed in her pjs and laid back down. Phone buzzed.

**TO: SAKURA**

**FROM: INO**

**TTYL PINKY :)**

**MAY 30, 10:45**

Sakura turned her phone off and put it on her night stand. She had a feeling tomorrow would be an interesting day.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? WELL I HAVE DECIDED TO REVISE THIS AND I WANT TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND FIX THIS STORY UP A LITTLE CAUSE IT IS JUST ALL OVER THE PLACE! IT'S RIDICULOUS! BUT ANYWAY I WON'T DISAPPOINT SO REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter Two

**HEEEEEEYY :) HERE IS THE REVISED SECOND CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST ONE SO ENJOY CHAPTER TWO :) I SOOO DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER TWO-THE INTERESTING FIRST MEETING**

_**THE NEXT DAY WITH INO (NORMAL POV):**_

''OMG! Guys I have major news!'' Ino exclaimed with a giant smile.

''What is it?'' One guy asked who was named Naruto Uzumaki.

''My best friend Sakura and some of her friends are coming to stay with me for a while,'' she explained never loosing the giant smile.

''Sounds youthful. When do we get to meet them?'' I'm pretty sure you can guess who that is. Rock Lee.

''Soon. As in tomorrow kind of soon,'' she squealed and smiled even brighter.

''Great,'' Another guy said sarcastically. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

''Come on Sasuke it will be so much fun,'' Ino tried to convince him. He did not go for it.

''Yeah. A bunch of stupid girls throwing themselves at me like sluts. Sounds real fun,'' He said with a hint of disgust and sarcasm.

''You don't know that. Maybe, they will be smart and won't fall for you,'' She said unsurely and smiled nervously.

All the guys in the room looked at her and laughed. Even Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. She sweatdropped.

''We can hope,'' she said nervously.

_'They are so going to love him,'_ She thought and sweatdropped again.

_**THE NEXT DAY WITH SAKURA (NORMAL POV):**_

Sakura and her friends had just arrived at the airport in Los Angeles.

''Ok guys listen Ino is...special,'' Sakura said nervously.

''What do you mean?'' Tenten questioned.

''Is she a wack job?'' Temari asked bluntly.

''Not exactly. She is more girly then the rest of us. So, you can't be rough with her,'' she commanded.

''You mean we can't hit her or start fights?'' Matsuri questioned skeptically.

''Exactly and no body slamming either,'' Sakura warned and glared.

''Fine,'' They all agreed reluctantly.

''Good,'' Sakura smiled.

They all got in the rent a car and drove to Ino's friends' house. She told them to meet them at some guy named Sasuke's house.

_**THIRTY MINTUES LATER**_

They had finally reached Sasuke's address and their jaws dropped. Was the guy a billionare or something? They all got out of the car and walked to the front gate.

''May I help you ladies?'' A voice asked.

The girls jumped and looked for the source and found an intercom.

''Um hello?'' Sakura questioned uncertainly.

''Master Sasuke doesn't wish for you whores to bother him anymore so I must ask that you please leave and don't come back,'' He more commanded than asked.

''Excuse me?'' Temari said angrily.

''Were just here to see Ino,'' Sakura explained before Temari could start a fight. And she would.

''I doubt that,'' he said skeptically.

Temari broke through the gate and walked towards the front door.

''That's gonna cost some money,'' Sakura said sadly and shook her head.

_**WITH INO AND THE GUYS**_

All the guys and Ino were sitting in the living room watching Naruto lose at Call Of Duty to Sasuke. Then they heard a BAM! Then one of the security guards were thrown through the front door.

''What the hell?'' Sasuke questioned.

Then Temari walked in and picked the guard up and shook him.

''Call me a whore again you ass,'' She warned and dropped him.

Then she turned towards the guys and Ino and waved nervously.

''Um Sakura? That first impression you wanted us to make, it ain't happening,'' she said.

Sakura walked through the door.

''I didn't think it would,'' She said and shook her head.

''PINKY!'' Ino shouted.

Sakura turned and smiled.

''BLONDIE!'' She shouted and they ran towards each other and hugged.

The guys looked really confused, Shikamaru stared at Temari, the other girls finally decided to come in, and Temari was checking out her nails.

This summer would definately be interesting.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? I AM NOT REALLY CHANGING A LOT OF THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS, I AM JUST MAKING SURE THEY FIT IN WITH WHAT I THEM TOO. REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter Three

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY PEOPLE :) ANOTHER REVISED CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :( SADNESS RIGHT?**

**CHAPTER THREE-INTRODUCTIONS AND THE MALL**

_**WITH INO AND SAKURA (NORMAL POV):**_

''Sakura I missed you so much!'' Ino exclaimed.

''I missed you too, Ino!'' Sakura exclaimed.

''Could you tell us what is going on please?'' Naruto asked confused.

''Oh! My bad. I'm Sakura Haruno,'' she introduced.

''Yes, but who are they?'' He asked pointing to Temari and the girls.

''Oooo. Girls introduce yourselfs,'' Sakura said.

''I'm Temari Sabaku,'' She said with a smirk.

''Hinata Hyuuga,'' She blushed.

''Yo Tenten Kurosaki,'' She said with a bored look.

''Hola the name is Lila Lin,'' She said with a bright smile.

''I'm Danny no last name,'' She said with a small smile.

''We're Yuki and Suki Sohma,'' They said together with smiles.

''Hn. Matsuri,'' She said and turned her face away.

''Deidara yeah,'' She said happily.

''Konan,'' She said simply.

''Matsuki,'' She giggled and blushed.

''Well I'm Ino Yamanaka. Guys please introduce yourselfs, NICELY,'' She looked at Sasuke and Gaara with glares.

''Sasuke Uchiha,'' He said while looking at Sakura who blushed at the attention.

''Shikamaru Nara,'' He said boredly while staring at Temari.

''Naruto Uzumaki!'' He exclaimed with a bright smile. Hinata blushed at him.

''Neji Hyuuga,'' He said watching Tenten.

''Gaara Sabaku,'' he said and looked at Matsuri.

''Sai,'' He said with a fake smile and then started staring at Ino.

''OMG! I have an idea!'' Ino exclaimed. Loudly.

Sakura laughed and thought to herself, '_She hasn't changed a bit. Still as loud as ever.'_

''We, us girls, should go to the mall and go shopping,'' Ino said with a HUGE smile.

Sakura nodded.

''I'm not really-'' Tenten was cut off by Sakura's glare. So she shut up.

_**AT THE MALL**_

Ino and the girls had found some great bikinis and Sakura got some black skinny jeans. Now the girls were eating Zaxbys' at the food court and talking.

''That Shikamaru guy is kinda hot,'' Temari said out of no where.

The girls looked at her with shocked eyes. She never went out with or even talked about guys. Well nicely anyway. She thought they were stupid and a waste of space. Temari smirked.

''I like that Neji dude,'' Tenten said and looked away.

''Naruto-kun is cute and funny,'' Hinata blushed.

''You guys haven't seen anything yet, you'll meet the other guys later. There's Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sasori and Kankuro Sabaku, Pein, and Sasuke's older brother, Itachi,'' Ino finished.

''So Ino. Is any of those guys your boyfriend?'' Sakura asked with a smirk.

Ino blushed. ''No. But I do like Sai. A lot,'' she said.

The girls 'Awww!'' ed. **(LETS PRETEND THATS A WORD LOL)**

''What about you Sa-ku-ra?'' Ino asked with a smirk of her own.

Sakura blushed. ''What about me?'' She asked.

''I saw you and Sasuke staring at eachother,'' Ino said.

All the girls looked at her for an answer.

_'Crap. What do I say?' _She thought.

**'Tell them he's effin gorgous!' **Her inner said.

_'Shut up!' _She yelled at her inner.

**'Well am I wrong?' **Her inner asked.

_'...Noooo'_ She said with defeat.

**'Exactly,' **Her inner said with victory and disappeared.

''Hellooo? Sakura? Is anyone home?'' Ino asked while snapping her fingers in Sakura's face.

''Huh? Oh. Sasuke is gorgous,'' Sakura said bluntly.

The girls looked at her with smirks. Then Inos' phone became to vibrate.

''Helloooo?''Ino answered. It was Sai.

_''Hey Ino-chan. The guys thought it would be fun to head to the club. Want to come?'' He asked._

''Sure! I can bring Sakura and her friends,'' she answered.

_''Great! I mean that's cool I guess. See ya soon,'' he said and hung up._

''We're going clubbing!'' Ino annouced excitedly.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SO REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter Four

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY PEOPLE :) WHAT IT DO? HAHA I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT FOR SOME REASON AND NOW I HAVE SO ANYWAY. HERE IS REVISED CHAPTER FOUR OF SUMMER! :) BTW:I DO NOT IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN NARUTO. SADNESS :( RIGHT?**

**CHAPTER FOUR-GOING CLUBBING AND THE SUMMER ENDING**

_**\WITH THE GIRLS**_

''Where are we going Ino?'' Sakura asked.

''Clubbing,'' Ino said.

''I get that but-'' Sakura was interrupted.

''Why?'' Hinata asked.

She wasn't the clubbing type.

''So you girls can get to know the guys. Duh!'' She replied.

The girls nodded in understanding.

''And then Sakura can dirty dance with Sasuke,'' Ino smirked.

''Shut up,'' Sakura blushed.

_**WITH THE GUYS**_

''Faster Teme!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear.

Which resulted in Sasuke slapping Naruto upside the head.

''Naruto if you don't sit your ass down and shut the hell up, I'm gonna kick you out of the car!'' He yelled.

Then Naruto sat down and looked out the window with a pouty look.

''Is Itachi and the rest meeting us there?'' Neji asked.

''Yea but I didn't have time to tell him about Sakura and the girls. He blushed lightly when he said Sakura. Naruto looked at him and noticed the blush.

''Hey teme your blushing,'' He pointed out.

''Shut up dobe. No I'm not,'' Sasuke denied.

''But your face is all-'' Naruto was punched in the face before he could continue.

''Nevermind,'' He sulked.

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of the club and saw Itachi's and Ino's car.

_**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**_

The girls were dancing together waiting on the guys to get there. When someone grabbed Ino from behind. She was about to cuss the guy out when she saw it was Sai. She started blushing.

''Hello beautiful,'' He smirked at her blush.

''Hey Sai,'' Ino said still blushing.

''Grab the girls and let's meet the guys,'' He said.

All Ino could do was nod. She grabbed the girls and walked towards the table with Sai leading the way. Temari walked past Sai and the girls and went straight for the table the guys were at. Ino and the girls looked at her confused.

She walked up to Shikamaru. All the guys looked at her confused.

''Dance with me lazy ass,'' She stated with a smirk.

He smirked back and stood up. They left to the dance floor.

The other girls smirked.

Sakura and Tenten followed her example and asked Sasuke and Neji.

Hinata politely asked Naruto, Matsuri asked Gaara, and Lila asked Rock Lee. The rest of the girls danced with each other much to the other guys dismay.

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek and threw her over his shoulder while laughing.

Sai was helping Ino learn how to paint. She was blushing the whole time.

Naruto and Hinata were making home made ramen. Naruto was very excited.

Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands in the back yard and watching the clouds.

Gaara and Matsuri were calmly reading on the couch together. In their own weird way it was cute.

Neji and Tenten were sparing. No comment.

Rock Lee was teaching Lila ways to be youthful. Once again, no comment.

Itachi and Danny were watching the news. Seriously? Need I say more.

Kiba and Yuki were playing with Akamaru.

Shino was teaching Suki about bugs. I give up. I mean really? Bugs! Who does that?

Sasori and Deidara were making out. Awwww.

Pein was telling Konan about how he got all his piercings. Sigh.

Kankuro was lifting weights trying to show off to Matsuki. She thought it was sweet and adorable.

Yep. They were all together now and it seemed like nothing could burst their bubbles. But that's where they're wrong. And one phone call seemed to ruin everything.

Ino got up to get the phone. It was her mother.

''Hiya mom. What's up?'' Ino asked.

_"Ino. It's time to go back home..."_

''What do you mean?'' Ino could feel her eyes begin to water. She knew what her mother meant.

_"Pack your bags sweetie. We're all leaving tomorrow. It's time to say goodbye to the guys...for good.''_

Ino dropped the phone and tears started flowing down her face. Everyone heard the noise of the phone dropping and ran to see what was going on.

''Ino? What's wrong?'' Sakura questioned when she saw Ino crying. Sai rushed to her.

''We're going home,'' She said faintly.

''So. That's not a big deal. We can come back tomorrow, Ino. Don't cry,'' Hinata pleaded. She hated to see her friends upset.

''No. NO! You don't get it! We're going back home! Leaving the guys! For good!" Ino exclaimed in anger. Tears streaming down her face.

The girls gasped and their eyes started to water. The guys stood there shocked and sad.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura when she started to cry, as did the rest of the guys.

It was over. The perfect summer full of love, was _over._ But it seemed like it just started. And it was over. Forever. And _ever._

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS. ANYWAY. REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT THIS CONTINUED :) **

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter Five

**HELLLLLOOOOO. THIS STORY JUST WASN'T TURNING OUT LIKE I PLANNED SO I'M JUST CHANGING DIRECTIONS A LITTLE AND ADDING CERTAIN CHARACTERS (NOT OCs). I THINK YOU WILL LIKE THE NEW DIRECTIONS BUT IF YOU DECIDE YOU DON'T AND UNFAVORITE ME OR MY STORY THEN I PROMISE NOT TO HOLD IT AGAINST YOU :) I'M ESPECIALLY PICKY SO I UNDERSTAND. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER FIVE-BACK TO SCHOOL**

_**RECAP:**_

_"Ino. It's time to go back home..."_

''What do you mean?'' Ino could feel her eyes begin to water. She knew what her mother meant.

_"Pack your bags sweetie. We're all leaving tomorrow. It's time to say goodbye to the guys...for good.''_

Ino dropped the phone and tears started flowing down her face. Everyone heard the noise of the phone dropping and ran to see what was going on.

''Ino? What's wrong?'' Sakura questioned when she saw Ino crying. Sai rushed to her.

''We're going home,'' She said faintly.

''So. That's not a big deal. We can come back tomorrow, Ino. Don't cry,'' Hinata pleaded. She hated to see her friends upset.

''No. NO! You don't get it! We're going back home! Leaving the guys! For good!" Ino exclaimed in anger. Tears streaming down her face.

The girls gasped and their eyes started to water. The guys stood there shocked and sad.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura when she started to cry, as did the rest of the guys.

It was over. The perfect summer full of love, was _over._ But it seemed like it just started. And it was over. Forever. And _ever._

_**END RECAP**_

_**THREE WEEKS AFTER THE GIRLS CAME BACK HOME (NORMAL POV):**_

Soon after the girls came back home they lost contact with the boys. They didn't understand but they stopped calling or having any contact at all with them. The girls left it alone and realized maybe summer love is just for the movies.

School would start tomorrow. Their Senior year. They would just focus on school. There would other boys. Right?

Sakura was sitting on the couch still thinking about Sasuke. She didn't understand any of it. The other girls acted like it didn't matter to them but she knew it did. They were confused and hurting, just like she was. She realized she was probably being stupid since he was just some boy but something just wasn't right to her. What had happened after they had left? Was he mad she had left? She didn't understand any of it. She also wasn't sure she wanted to.

''Sakura? Did you hear me?'' Temari questioned.

Sakura was brought out of her daze. She shook her head at Temari and smiled sadly. Temari sighed.

''We're going to the mall. Do you want to come?'' She asked again.

Sakura nodded and went upstairs to throw on some yoga pants, a big t-shirt, and her favorite pair of running shoes.

_**THE NEXT DAY (NORMAL POV):**_

The girls were walking into school ready for Senior year. When they got inside all the girls and guys were forming a circle around someone or something.

As the girls began to get closer to see what was going on. Their hearts seem to break.

The only people they had ever loved in this world were here. However, they apparently weren't for them anymore.

Each and every one of them had their arm wrapped around another girl. A girl who wasn't one of them.

_**What exactly had **__**happened?**_

**WHAT IS UP? HAVE THE BOYS LOST THEIR MINDS? ONLY ONE TO FIND OUT, REVIEW! :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
